


Dad

by leviheichousbrat



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anyways, Depression, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Grumpy Levi, I don't know, I think?, Levi has a kid named after Isabel, Major character death - Freeform, Mild Smut, Reader-Insert, Romance, Stubborn Reader, did i forget, else to put, enjoy, hehe, i just remembered, i'm going to use Y/N cos I can't think of any names, something?, there you go, this is a one-shot story, ugh yes i remembered to put something, uhm that's all, what
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:33:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29214975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leviheichousbrat/pseuds/leviheichousbrat
Summary: You know that there will be a time when your daughter asks about her father. And who are you to deny her the chance to get to know him?
Relationships: Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 53





	Dad

**Author's Note:**

> hi hello, welcome to my first fanfic in here (i'm actually nervous can u believe it?) oh well, idk what else to say. just hoping that you'll enjoy this. pls leave some comments if u liked/loved this and i'll try to post some new stories. hihi

"Mommy, what was daddy like?" your child asked you. Hange looked at her with a surprised face.

You avoided to talk about him as much as possible. For years, Hange and your comrades never mentions him to you because you always cry and break down.

"Isabelle. Come here, Auntie Hange have somet-" you cut Hange off and smiled at her.

"It's fine, Hange." Hange looked at you with a worried face. You know that there will be a time when Isabelle asks about her father. And you wouldn't want to deny her the chance to know him.

You lift her up from the ground as you place her tiny body on your lap. You look at the six year old child with a wavy raven hair. Unfair, is what you think whenever you see her face. She got the nose, lips, eyes and the hair color of her father. Looks like all she got is your wavy hair.

"Hmm. What is he like?" you cupped her cheeks and pressed your nose together. She giggled. "He looks like you, baby."

"Really?"

"Yes. You got his gray eyes, his black hair, you even got his nose and his lips. I carried you for nine months and you came out looking like your father." you pouted at her. It's her turn to cup your cheeks.

It's too long since you last talked about him. Hange smiled at the both of you as she sat down to watch you two.

"I'm sorry, Mommy." she said looking at you with the innocent doe eyes. 

"I'm just kidding, baby. It's good that you look like him." Even if it hurts sometimes, you were thankful. In that way, you can still see and feel his presence in your daughter. You smiled sweetly.

"I miss him, Mommy."

He passed when Isabelle was only two years old. It's been four years, you thought. You never imagine how could you go on without him. But Isabelle saved you. She saved you from the sorrow of losing your lover and his father.

Your heart aches. You can see how Isabelle looks at the other kids who plays with their father. "I miss him too, baby. What do you want to know about him anyways?"

"How did you two meet?" you chuckled as you tuck a few strands of her hair behind her ear. You expected this question already.

You hummed as you started to speak, "I met your father when he first joined the scouts. He joined with his two friends, Uncle Farlan and Auntie Isabel." you said, you see her intently listening to you. "Your father really wasn't that sociable. He was aloof. He never tried to befriend someone apart from Uncle Farlan and Auntie Isabel."

"Auntie Isabel? We have the same name, Mommy." you nodded. You can still remember his blissful smile when you said you'll name your daughter after one of his dear friends.

"Then how did you two start talking?" Isabelle is very bright for her age. You're sure that he would be so proud of her. "Did you two do the kissy face?" she asks you playfully.

You looked at Hange. "What? Sasha's been with your daughter. I didn't taught her that."

"Belle." you said firmly in a joking manner. "Yes, we did the kissy face." you let out a small laugh.

You heard her little 'ooh'. You shook your head and you remind yourself to talk to Sasha. "Anyways, we started to talk with each other when Uncle Farlan and Auntie Isabel went up there." you pointed upwards.

"Daddy's there right? He's with Uncle and Auntie!" you felt your chest tighten. You exhaled and you gave Isabelle a smile.

"Yes. He's with them, Belle."

"Is Daddy happy up there?"

"Of course, Belle. He's happy in there. He's with his friends. You know he always watches you from there. To make sure that we're safe and happy."

_"Hey." you walk towards the raven haired man who is cooped up at the corner. "Levi, right?" you sat beside him, he looked at you with his stone cold eyes and stoic expression._

_"What?"_

_"Nothing. Just thought you'd like some company.. after.."_

_"After what? After my friends died? I can handle myself. You don't need to care about me." you sighed._

_"You know I lost my sister too." you started to speak. He didn't answer you but you just know that he's listening. "I told her not to go because I had a feeling that something bad might happen. I begged her not to go.. but she did. She got eaten."_

_You just realized that this is the first time you've talked about her since she died. Your tears fell. "She's all I have that time. I was unstoppable after she died. I was reckless, I didn't care if I die."_

_You sobbed as you remembered your sister. Just a minute of his silence and your ugly crying, you felt an arm wrap around your shoulder. He pulled you in, your face in his chest._

_"If you tell anyone that I did this, I'll kill you." he muttered under his breath. That caused for you to laugh._

_You pulled away and wiped your tears. You gave him a grin. "Really? Is that your way of comforting someone?"_

_He doesn't know what is it, is it your audacity to walk up to him, the fact that you both lost people who's very close to you, your ugly crying or your sweet smile but you made his heart flutter. And, he doesn't even know your name yet._

_"I don't even know you."_

_You look at him with disbelief. "Wow. Are you really that self-absorbed?" you raised your brows. You fascinated him with your words. You didn't hold back. "I'm Y/N."_

_"I don't care."_

_"Okay, Levi."_

"I didn't even know why I walked up to your father that day. He just looked so sad. I wanted to be there for him." you said as you smile, remembering that day as if it was yesterday. Isabelle snuggled into your arms and relaxed herself, your arms supporting her weight.

"What happened after that, Mommy?"

"After that, I always approached him, if you saw your father's face, he was so irritated to Mommy." you let out a small laugh causing for Isabelle to smile at you.

She held your cheek with her tiny hand and your heart squirmed as soon as her hand came in contact with your face. "I love your laugh, Mommy."

You held her hand that is on your face. "Your father did too."

_It's been a week since you start pestering Levi. You can see it in his face that he's irritated at your presence. "Hey." you approach him from his back and you touched his shoulder._

_He jumped a bit and that made you laugh. "What the fuck do you want from me, you shitty brat?"_

_"Nothing. You could use a friend."_

_"I told you, I don't need a friend. Fuck off."_

_His words didn't make you falter. Instead, you were interested in him. You wanted to know him. "Fuck off." you mocked him._

_"Are you shitting me right now?"_

_"Are you shitting me right now?"_

_He squeezed his eyes tightly shut for a bit with a hint of annoyance. "Leave me alone."_

_"I can't, Levi." you said. "I'm roped into you now. You can't get rid of me." he looked at you with a disgusted face. "Can you at least sugarcoat your expressions?"_

_"You irk me. I'm not going to lie."_

_You scoffed and folded your arms in front of your chest. "Nothing changes. I'm still going to pester you until you give up."_

_"Stubborn, brat."_

_..._

_Days, weeks and even months have passed. You didn't stop pestering Levi. It became your daily routine but then you grew tired. It's like he's encompassed in a shell that you can't penetrate. And you just decided that you can't really help a person who doesn't want to be helped._

_In the morning, when you eat your breakfast, you usually eat with Levi and talk to him even if he doesn't answer. But now, you sat beside Hange. "Oh. You got tired, huh?" Hange asked you as soon as you sat down._

_"I told you, no one can befriend him." Moblit said._

_"Yeah." you said as you eat your food and talked to Hange and Moblit. You didn't even spared Levi a glance. He looked at you as you eat and laughed with the others. Relief is what he expect when you finally stop pestering him, but no, why did he felt a little sting in his chest?_

_"She got tired of you, huh." Erwin said as he catch Levi staring at you. He glared at Erwin. Erwin is the only person he talks to because, well, he's the reason why he joined the scouts in the first place. "I really can't blame her. She tried her best to go through you."_

_"I don't care." he can say that he doesn't care for all he wants but his heart and mind says otherwise._

_..._

_The training was cut short because Commander Sadis has something to tend to. So you decided to go to the stables and check on your horse, Lacey._

_"Hey, Lacey." you smiled as you walk up to her. You held her nose and she nudged at you. "It tickles!" you said as you laugh._

_You didn't notice the raven haired man standing at the entrance, looking at you as you laugh so happily as you pet your horse. He smiled a little as he saw you. Your laugh is like music in his ears. And that's why he's so pissed off, he knew that he was roped into you._

_"Hey." he said. You looked at him and you were taken aback. So, he decided to finally talk to you, huh?_

_"Hey." you said as you caress Lacey's nose. Uninterested to Levi. He didn't seem to want your presence but now he approaches you? You're irritated. You don't want to be played with. You gave your effort to be his friend and he just gave you a cold shoulder for the last few months._

_"Is her name Lacey?" he asked. You just nodded. You didn't want to be alone with him._

_"See you later, Lacey." you smiled at your horse as you walk your way out of the stable. Levi sighed with annoyance as he kick the pebbles on the ground._

_Dinner came and you still sat with Hange and others. Levi didn't know what came up to him. He stood up abruptly as he walk towards you, he held your wrist and pulled you up._

_"Levi!" you yelled out of protest. He didn't say anything despite your protests. He pulled you away until you're both out of sight from the other scouts._

_Erwin smirked. "Guess he cares." he whispered to himself._

_"What the fuck is your problem?!" you asked him as you yanked your hand out of his touch. "You know that you're fucking rude? There's no helping you, you jerk!" you were about to walk out when he said something._

_"I'm sorry."_

_You stopped and you raised your brows as you turn around to look at him. You couldn't believe what you heard. He said.. what exactly? "You said what?"_

_"I said I'm sorry." he looked at the ground. You smiled with a hint of disbelief in your face. "Wipe that smug grin off your face."_

_"No." your smile grew bigger. "Wow. Levi saying sorry. I thought I'll never hear that for as long as I live."_

"Daddy said sorry?" you nodded as you smiled.

"I couldn't believe it either." You said, "I never thought I'd hear him say that."

"What happened next?"

_"I'm new to this, alright?" he said as he looked straight into your eyes. You didn't know what you felt, but you did feel something when his eyes fell into yours. "I'm afraid of losing someone again, so I thought it'd be better that I have no one to care about. Every person that I cared about leaves or dies."_

_It's unusual for him to voice out his feelings like this. But he just felt comfortable telling it you._

_"Levi." you said softly. "You won't lose me."_

_You didn't even know why you said that. "Okay."_

_"Okay, what?"_

_"Friends."_

_..._

_"Levi!" you called him as he make his way into the dinner hall with a tray on his hands. He looked at you with his usual bored expression. "Sit here!"_

_"Y/N. He wouldn't sit here.." Hange's words faded when Levi sat beside you. "Oh."_

_They looked at Levi but he didn't care and he just ate his food. "Are you morons going to eat or just stare at me?" he said without even looking at them._

_You snickered and shook your head. "Pfft."_

_He's rude but you didn't know why you find that amusing. But then, at least he's talking to someone already even if the words that came out from his mouth is unpleasant._

_"What?" he glared at you and you immediately looked away with a grin plastered on your face._

_"Nothing."_

"Daddy's rude." You and Hange laughed when Isabelle said that. Isabelle pouted and looked at you with a frown on her tiny face.

"Yeah, he is. But he's also one of the most caring and strongest person that I've met." 

To most people, he is just a cold-blooded titan killing soldier. But to you and his friends, he was caring and a sensitive person. You won't see it in his face but you'll feel it. 

People or your comrades accepted him for who he was. A sarcastic and unfiltered clean freak. And you, you loved and adored all of him.

"Daddy's strong?"

"Yes, Belle. He was the humanity's strongest soldier. If you just saw him in his ODM gear, he was fast and incredible. He uhm.." All this talking about him makes you blithe but regretful all together. You feel like your heart is crumbling. 

You long for his presence. You'll give everything just to feel the warmth of his touch once again. To hear his voice. To tell him how much you love him. You would give everything.

"Uh, yeah he was amazing." you are running out of words to say. You're just wishing that he's here, so that you won't have to go through the pain of telling your daughter how stunning his father was. 

"What did you love most about him?"

You loved his eyes, how bored, calm and serious they looked. His hair, you loved to ran your hands through his hair. Your fingertips touching his undercut. His badass behavior and god-like skills. The way his arms loops around your waist. The way he took care of you when you were pregnant with Isabelle. The way that he looked at Isabelle when he first carried her.

"Mommy, why are you crying.." you didn't even notice your cold tears streaming down your cheeks. You sniffed and wiped your tears.

"I loved all of him, Belle." 

_"Can you fucking look where you're going?" Levi's forehead furrowed. You can feel his breath on your face. Your heart beating fast as his hands held your waist tightly in his strong arms._

_You were running at the corridor of the headquarters when you bumped into Levi. "I.. uh.. Sorry.."_

_"Where are you going anyways?" you can't focus. His arms are still clutched onto your waist. You just looked at him with your mouth and eyes slightly open, trying to register your position. "Hey."_

_"Uhm. Yes, I uh.. I don't know.. Uhm.. You're still touching me." you wanted to bang your head into the wall for stuttering. His eyes grew wider, he just noticed how close you two are. Your chest pressed into his, his arm touching your waist while the other is in your torso._

_He was about to let go when Hange passed by. "Oh. I hear wedding bells." and that's when he lets go of you. He rolled his eyes and you heard his 'tch'._

_"Hange!" you exclaimed. Hange just laughed at you and continued to walk._

_You totally forgot where you were going. "Fuck." you muttered under your breath._

_"What?"_

_"I forgot where I'm going."_

_"Idiot."_

_..._

_Levi tried to sleep but his mind wanders to the scene earlier. He wanted to touch you again. He wanted to see your face that close. He wanted to brush his lips into you-_

_"No." he whispered to himself. "Get out of my head, you brat."_

_He cursed himself for standing up and leading his feet outside your bedroom. He stood there contemplating whether to knock or not. He doesn't even know what to say, he just wants to see you._

_"Why would I want to see her?" he asked himself, whispering. He turned his back on your door and starts to walk away._

"When did Daddy knew he loves you?"

You're fascinated at Isabelle's questions. "When mommy almost died.."

Isabelle looked at you with wide eyes. Your heart fluttered when she hugged you. "Don't leave me, Mommy."

"I'm not going to leave you, baby. I'll stay by your side no matter what happens."

_You're currently training with your squad. Flying through the forest to slice up the nape of the mock up titans. You smile as you flew through the air while the cold wind touches your face. But then your smile disappeared when you heard a snap. You looked at the iron wire propeller break. "Well, shit." you whispered as you started to fell._

_"Y/N!" they shouted your name as they figure out a way to help you. You wanted to scream but nothing comes out of your mouth. You waited for your body to hit the big trunk, thinking that you could break your bones, or worst, die because of the impact. Your tears fell as your body tensed and you were unable to move, your hands gripping the controller._

_Everything was happening so fast. You just closed your eyes._

_"I'm here. You're safe, I won't let you go."_

_You felt safe when you heard his voice whispering into your ears._

_Your breathing is shallow. You opened your eyes and you saw his face inches away from yours. You can feel his heart beat. His arms tightly wrapped around your body as he carry you. You looped your arms around his neck as your face buried into his shoulders. You were relieved._

_He landed on a tree branch. He placed a small kiss on your hair as he stroke your back._

_"Y/N."_

_"Am I alive?" you asked with a low small voice. He hugged you tighter._

_"You're alive."_

_His face soften when he heard your whimpers. He continued to pet your hair and let you wet his shirt. "I'm sorry I got your shirt wet." you said as your voice shake._

_"It's.. fine." you pulled away from him and wiped your tears. Your whole body was shaken up. You thought you were going to die but he saved you. He looked at you with confusion when you started to laugh._

_"Why the hell are you laughing?"_

_"I was just thinking.." you laughed as you held your stomach, your body curl down and you hit your thighs. "I was just thinking it was pathetic for me if I die in training.. pfft. I was scared shitless, and I kill titans! Me, I kill titans and I was scared at a big fucking tree.." you said. "What the hell is wrong with me, why am I laughing.."_

_Your laughter dies down when Levi said something._

_"I think I'm in love with you and that terrifies me."_

_..._

_You roll back and forth trying to sleep. You were about to die earlier but you were more concerned about Levi's confession than the fact that, you, almost died._

_"How the hell did he fall in love.. I just eat with him everyday and talk to him and.. and.. I don't know! And why was he terrified? What was that? Is it scary to love me?!" you were going insane, you start talking to yourself._

_You wouldn't deny the fact that you were also attracted to him. But you wouldn't call it that word. Not yet._

_"Who are you talking to?" you looked at Petra, her head staring out while she glance down at your direction._

_"No one. Sorry, did I wake you?"_

_"Kind of." you gave her an apologetic smile as you stood up. "Where are you going?"_

_"Out. I don't know. I need to think." she just nodded and you made your way out of your shared bedroom. You decided to go to the kitchen to drink some coffee but then you saw a familiar figure sitting at the table._

_"Why are you holding your cup like that?"_

_The first thing you noticed is how unusual he drinks. "Just because."_

_"That's odd." you said._

_You acted as if he didn't confessed to you earlier and lose your mind. You made your coffee and you sat at the table with him, three chairs apart._

_No one speaks. You just hear the deafening silence as you drink from your cup. You feel tense as your mind wanders to what could happen._

_You just imagine the two of you kissing sloppily, bodies closer, tongues clashing as he take you on the table-_

_You shrugged the thoughts off. "Why does that terrify you?" you decided to talk to take out the indecent thoughts out of your head._

_"I'm afraid to be vulnerable."_

_You didn't know what to say. You went back to being silent._

_"Thank you," you looked at him. "For saving me."_

_"And I'll do it again. Even if it's million times or more, I'll always save you."_

_You didn't answer and just gave him your warmest smile. The one that makes his heart go wild._

_You stood up and you went to the sink with your cup and placed it there. "Good night, Levi." you said as you make your way to the door._

_You opened the door and you were taken a back when he held your wrist and shut the door with his other hand. Your back leaned on the door as he cornered you. You looked into his eyes and in that moment you feel like your minds are in sync._

_You brushed your lips together as your tongues clash in a hot openmouthed kiss. His hands worked its way to your waist to pull you closer to him as your hands ran through his hair. You smirked as you tasted the tea that he were drinking earlier._

_His hands moved from your waist to your butt, you jumped a bit so that he can carry you. Your legs are coiled around his waist as his arms supports your weight while your arms clings to his neck. You can feel his dick grow on his pants as you continue your heated kiss._

_He slammed your ass on the table. You pulled away to catch your breath. "Are we seriously..?" he nodded. "Here?"_

_Looks like your vulgar thoughts are getting real._

_"You don't want? If you say so, I'll stop."_

_"No!" you protested immediately. "I like it. It's exciting."_

_Without second thoughts, your lips met again, this time it's harder. He bites your lip and you feel intoxicated with his every move. You gasp when his hands finds its way to your thighs, stroking it and sending shivers through your whole body. You can feel your undergarments wet as he give you this sensation._

"What did you said when Daddy said he loves you?"

"I didn't say anything. I actually didn't talked to him about it until later that night at the dinner hall.." you gave Isabelle a smile. You wouldn't actually tell her what happened in there.

"Then what happened?"

"We uh.. we hugged. You know that special hug." you looked at Hange and she gave you a confused face. 

"At the dinner hall?!" Hange asked you with disbelief in her face. Looks like she caught on but she couldn't accept it. "That's where we eat.."

"It's just a hug, Hange. And it was years ago, get over yourself." you said as you emphasize the word 'hug' and gave Hange a widened eyes. 

"You're disgusting." she mouthed at you slowly. You rolled your eyes as you focus your attention to Isabelle.

"And, that's how we got together."

_"Good morning." you said as you sat beside Levi in the dinner hall. You acted as if nothing happened last night. You went to sleep feeling pretty good and satisfied._

_"Morning." he greets back._

_"Huh. Someone broke the cup." your ears pulsate when you heard your comrade said that. You saw Levi stopped eating, you looked at him as you stop yourself from laughing._

_"Who the fuck looks at the trash." Levi whispered to you and you just shrugged your shoulders._

_Some of your comrades who sits with the two of you in table gives you a meaningful look. "What are you two whispering about?" Mike asked._

_"Why do you care?" Levi asked back._

_Mike just shrugged. You just ate your food and ignored them._

_..._

_Months and years passed. Your relationship with him has been through much. You had your first fight then second, third and the list goes on. But your relationship didn't falter. There were times that you wanted to give up on your relationship but your love for each other is stronger._

_"Good morning, Captain." you said to your boyfriend as soon as you opened your eyes. The first thing you that you see in the morning is his face and you're not complaining._

_He tucked the stray hair in your face behind your ears and placed a soft kiss on your forehead. "You're pretty."_

_"I probably look like shit and you'll still tell me that I'm pretty?"_

_"You don't. I just told you that you're pretty. Just say thanks and move on." you rolled your eyes and stuck your tongue out at him. "What are you, a child?"_

"How did he propose to you, Mum?"

_"Marry me."_

_"I'm sorry, what?" you folded your arms in front of your chest and raised your brows at him. "Are you just saying that to get out of this fight? I swear if you are, it's not funny and you're being a jerk."_

_He scoffed and pulled out a ring out of his pocket. "I'm serious. Marry me."_

_"Levi." your face softens as you look at the ring on his hand. You bit your lip to prevent yourself from smiling but you're just so damn happy, you even forgot that you were fighting just minutes ago. "Of course, I will."_

_He gave you a smile as he slip the ring in your finger. Your lips pressed together and shared a passionate kiss. He pressed his forehead onto yours as he pulled away, "I love you."_

_"I know."_

_..._

_"How did you realize that you wanted to spend your life with me?" you asked Levi as you use his arms as a pillow, your back leaned on his chest as you play with his fingers that's on your stomach while your naked bodies are under the covers._

_"It just came to me when we were outside the walls. I looked at you and I just thought that you're amazing. Anyone who knows you would be lucky to have you in their life and I just knew I wanted to marry you and spend my life with you."_

_You smiled. "Do you want to have kids with me?"_

_"This world is fucked up. Do you really want to put a little brats in this shitty place?"_

_You sighed, "Yeah. You're right. But you know consider it, even though that living in here is not that easy, at least they would have the most amazing parents that makes this place a little better."_

_He stroked your hair. "I think it's cute to have a little you running around.."_

_You looked at him with a teasing look. "Did you just say cute?"_

_"No."_

_"Levi."_

_"I said no."_

"Does daddy loves me?"

You frowned at Isabelle. "Why would you ask that? Of course he does."

"You just said that he's hesitating to have a kid." she pouts at you, you let out a small laugh and you adjusted hers and your position. 

"Oh, Isabelle." you stroked her black hair as you look at her innocent face. "You didn't know how happy your father was when I told him that I was pregnant with you."

A smile was seen on her face as she brightens up. "Really? How happy?"

_"Levi." you called him. His eyes shift from his paperworks to you. "I have to tell you something."_

_"What?"_

_"I'm pregnant." you didn't even give him the long pause, you just said straight what had to be said._

_You were nervous. Your hands are cold and clammy. You didn't know how would he react to the news. He stood up and ran to you like a child. He wrapped his arms around your body as he gave your hair a kiss. "You're.. you're not mad?"_

_"Why would I be?"_

_"So, you're happy?"_

_He scoffed at your question. "More than happy, brat."_

_Even if his face doesn't show it, his heart feels like it's coming out of his chest. He loves this child already the moment you told to him that you're pregnant._

_Levi is a good husband to you, no, good doesn't even explain how he is to you. He's amazing. He loves you and cares for you, extra care even, now that you're carrying his child. He tends to your needs, even the ridiculous ones._

_"Levi." you called for your sleeping husband, you poked his cheeks until he wakes up. He hummed as response. "Do you love me?"_

_"Yes, I do."_

_"Really?"_

_He groaned and opened his eyes. "Yes, really. I love you so much. Now, sleep."_

_You giggled as you see his irritated face. "Okay, I'm sorry for waking you up. I love you." you kissed his cheeks. He didn't respond and just pulled you close to him._

_You closed your eyes and drifted of to sleep._

_..._

_"Oh my fuck-" you gripped Levi's hand as you push your child out of you. Levi was not supposed to be in there when you deliver your child but you know him, he wouldn't let that happen. He wanted to be there. "I'm not doing this again-" you screamed._

_He stroked your hair and cheeks as you scream. "You're doing good. You can do it, I know you can."_

_He's doing all that he can to ease your pain, even just a little._

_You relaxed when you heard a cry. Levi's face soften as he saw your daughter. They cleaned her up and handed her to him. "She's beautiful, just like you."_

_You smiled as you looked at the breathtaking sight of Levi carrying your child. The pain that you went through was worth it, you'll be willing to went all through that again if this is what you'll be seeing after._

"I knew that he loved you so much, Belle. I saw it in his eyes." you stroked her little cheeks with your thumb. "He'd do everything for us. For our sake."

"Mommy."

"Yes, hunny.."

"How did Daddy died?"

You feel like the walls of your chest are getting a little tight and you're having a hard time to breathe. You can feel the pain like it happened yesterday. You close your eyes for a while. It all comes back to you. The blood, the screaming, his lifeless body close to you. You opened your eyes and you saw Isabelle staring at you, as well as Hange. 

"He died because he saved me.." you gave her a sad smile. "He.. gave his life just for me."

_You broke down as you saw him. You didn't care about the chaos around you, you just stared at him with sorrow in your eyes. You held him close to you as your tears fell from your eyes._

_"Levi.." your voice was shaking. You squeezed your eyes tightly shut hoping that when you opened them it was just a nightmare, a bad fucking nightmare._

_This is what was Levi afraid of before, being vulnerable to someone that he can't even bring to save himself anymore. But you're the exception, he's willing to be defenseless for you. He wanted that you'll be the one who stays with Isabelle when she grows up. He thought that Isabelle needs her mother. He can't bear the feeling if you're the one who dies. He knows that you're strong._

_"I told you.." he coughed up blood as his voice starts to strain. "I'd save you a million times."_

_You cradled his body while your eyes fills with tears. "I never thought that you'd die right here in my arms. It's alright, Levi. We'll be alright. I love you."_

"Y/N. You don't have to." you heard Hange. You nodded. Years have passed and it still hurts you. You thought that talking about this with Isabelle would ease the pain just a little bit.

But it hurts even more. Talking about him knowing that you'll never touch or see him. 

"That's.." you exhaled. "That's all you need to know, Belle." you smiled at her and she nodded at you. 

"Go with Auntie Hange, Isabelle. I just need to do something." you kissed her head and she looked at you with a worried face. "Mommy's fine. I promise."

She nodded at you and kissed your cheeks. "I love you, Mommy."

"I love you even more, Isabelle."

You stood up from the chair when Isabelle went to Hange. You went to your bedroom and you opened the closet. 

Everyday for the past four years, you try your best and be a good mother to Isabelle, which you are. But when you're alone, lying in the bed that you use to share with him, your thoughts eats you up. Your mind consumes you with all the memories of him. You always look at the side where he used to sleep, you can never bring yourself to sleep on that side. 

You see his green cape, and you held it close to your body. You sob as you tighten the grip on it. "I miss you, Levi." 

**Author's Note:**

> so, did u like it? (or nah?) let me knooooow in the comments. 
> 
> i love u alllllll


End file.
